This invention relates to a shield device installable on the hand grip section of a telephone handset to temporarily prevent manual access to a bank of pushbuttons on an inner surface of the handset. The device is designed to prevent actuation of the pushbuttons for dial-out purpose while permitting otherwise normal use of the handset for receiving incoming calls.
Prior to my invention there have been disclosed at least three shield devices of a somewhat similar nature, e.g. devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,647 to Z. Nachsi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,508 to J. Hall, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,697 to M. Addoo. My invention is directed to an improvement on the devices shown in those patents.